What You Don't Know
by Embers And Spies
Summary: Emily thinks she is a normal 15 year old girl living with her Aunt and Uncle. But she starts to uncover aspects of her life she never knew about when she starts at her new school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good but you'll have to wait and see. This is the Preface/Prologue and Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

Preface

"Come on Gallagher Girl, stay with me."

"Zach?"

"Yeah it's me, come on you need to stay."

"Zach, she can't know who we are. You have to promise that you'll make sure that she doesn't know who we are. If she knew...Well you know what would happen if she knew."

"OK Cam I promise but, come on you can't leave me alone, we can keep her safe together. You can't-"

"You know it's going to happen, we've known for a while now. It's going to happen."

"Please, Cam, please."

"I love you Zach. I…Love…You-"

Chapter 1

Why in the world would anyone want to go to a boarding school. Oh wait, I don't actually want to go, I'm being forced to go. Talk about child abuse. And why this boarding school. Of all the schools in the world they had to choose The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. Which, in case you hadn't heard, is a school for geniuses and my new home, until I get expelled that is.

I've never been the 'good girl' type and so far in the past ten years I have been sent to seven schools. I went to two of which in the same school year.

But it's not my fault that I'm badly behaved, I personally blame the parents.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Can I come in sweetie?"

 _Don't call me sweetie!_

"Come in!" As the woman I've known my entire life steps through my bedroom door I already know what she is going to say.

"How's my favourite niece?" _One-I told you so. And two-I'm you only niece._

"I'm good thanks." My aunt is the only person that I am nice to. If you know my aunt then you probably think that she is the kindest person you have ever met but she is terrifying when she is angry. And I don't get scared of anything.

"Are you all packed and ready to go tomorrow morning?" Oh my god, I'm leaving tomorrow, I hadn't thought it was tomorrow.

"Er…Yeah I think so. When is everyone getting here?" By _everyone_ I meant the few friends that I have and will have to say goodbye to.

"They should be here in half an hour. Which leaves time for some exciting news" _A surprise party._ "A surprise party!" _I told you so._ "And obviously I had to get you a present so…"

As she left the room I was wondering what bizarre gift she had got me this time. For my second birthday she got me a bunk bed, _A BUNK BED._

She walked back into the room with a blue shoe-box-sized box. "And this is your present." As she held it out to me I was dreading what was inside.

 **Thanks to anyone who has just read that. What do you think happened to Cammie. I will update at least every week. Please review and leave any comments or tips on how to make my writing better. If you have any questions you can put them in the reviews or feel free to pm me. Thanks**

 **Embers And Spies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

 _It's. A. Dress._ "It's a dress!" said my aunt in the most excited voice I had ever heard her use. "Do you like the colour? I hope you like the colour. If you don't its fine I can swap it for-"

"It's great. I love it, thanks." I wasn't even lying. I did like it, kind of.

"Come on, get changed."

"Why?"

"So you can wear it to the surprise party. Plus you need to get changed now cos we need to leave in twenty minutes. So HURRY UP!"

Once she had finally left the room I took out the dress from the box. It was beautiful to say the least. Black and princess cut i.e. I won't be able to breathe. But the most annoying thing of all, I have to wear it to a _surprise party_ where all my friends will be. I _think_.

After what felt like an eternity, I had finally got the darn dress on. And then suddenly my Aunt burst through the door to do my hair, makeup, accessories and anything else you would possibly need to do for a party. Finally she led me down stairs-while I gripped the handle so my 4 inch heals wouldn't make me fall over-and into the large living room where my uncle stood with my three cousin, Robert, Lewis and Cameron.

"Oh, darling, don't you look lovely!" said my uncle in an over enthusiastic voice. "I guess you were right then after all, Macey."

"Of course I'm right, Preston. I'm always right." She said to my uncle, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah Em, you look great." said Robert in his favourite tone-I don't really care but I'm supposed to be nice.

Robert was 16, the eldest of my cousins, he's arrogant, selfish and-overall-horrible. But if you didn't call him Rob then you would get ambushed at any given moment. Then there is Lewis, at age 13 he was at the stage when he thinks he knows everything but he really doesn't. And then there's Cameron, my favourite cousin, he's 10 years old so he is still sweet and innocent and easy to boss around.

I, on the other hand, am Emily, 15 years of age. As the second oldest in the family I get bossed around but I do also get to boss people around. So not all bad.

And my name is _Emily_ not _Em_. That's just the name that Robert and Lewis call me when they want to annoy me.

"Come on Rob, be nice to Em. After all, we only have to put up with her till tomorrow morning." Said Lewis, trying to sound funny but not succeeding.

"That's it you two. All I ask is that you are nice to Emily for _one whole day_ , that's it." Aunt Macey said knowing that they probably wouldn't listen to her anyway. And besides, _one whole day_ , come on Macey, they won't last one whole minute.

"Are you ready for your party then?" asked Uncle Preston.

"I think so." I replied as I turned to walk to the front door. "Where are we actually going?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Imagine being trapped in a car with the loudest, most annoying people you know and times it by ten. That is what the car ride was like to the _village hall?_

To me this made no sense but I could see why my party would be hear, lots of space for all of my five friends and me.

I walked into the hall to find that not only were my friends there but also my other aunts and uncles, Aunt Liz, Uncle Jonas, Aunt Bex (but I always called her Aunt Rebecca and ended up upside down in less than a second) and Uncle Grant, who it was great to see again. My other cousins were there as well, Kyle and Max (Bex and Grant's kids) and Henry and Grace (Liz and Jonas' kids). I had to stifle a giggle as they were all in tuxedoes and big, pooffy dresses.

But to my surprise, there was someone else there. Someone who I don't remember seeing before but remembered him all the same. Who was he?

 **So, who do you think it is. Please review even if its 'I hate your fanfiction' and feel free to pm me. See you soon.**

 **Embers And Spies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Here is chapter three. I can't believe I am already on chapter three.**

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?!" Aunt Macey shouted at the mystery person across the room.

He looked frighteningly familiar. I would say he looked about seventeen and was about six foot four. He had green eyes and dark brown hair very much like my own. Who was he?

"I think you know why I am here Aunt Macey." He was her nephew? That meant he was my cousin.

"Don't you 'Aunt Macey' me. After all you've done. How could you do it?"

"I had to. I couldn't cope. I had to find some way out before anything else happened. I still can't forgive myself."

"Look," said Aunt Macey in a much calmer voice, "I know how you feel, we all do," she gestured towards all of the adults in the room, "but you have to live with your past. It's part of the job but I can tell you now that your mum and dad would be very proud of you, both of you." 'Both of you'?

"Who are you?" The question escaped my lips without me even realising.

"Would they be proud of me?" he asked, ignoring me question, "Why would they be proud of me after what I did? I'm a monster!"

He broke down in floods of tears. As I watched him I couldn't help but run over to him and hug him until he had no more tears to cry.

"Emster, stay back I don't want to hurt you like I hurt mum."

Suddenly I had the most vivid flashback I had had so far.

 _A tall man with green eyes and dark hair just like mine started walking towards me and a boy about two years older than I was in the flashback. 'Come on Jake, come on Emster. Time for bed.'_

"Did you just call me Emster?" I asked him.

"Yes, Emster, I did."

"But no one ever calls me Emster."

"That's where you're wrong , Emster, cos that's what dad called you-"

"Jacob Edward Goode, what do you think your doing?!"

"Wait, 'Jacob' as in Jake?"

"Yeah, that's what dad used to call me."

"Jacob would you please shut up!" Aunt Bex shouted but I didn't listen.

"Are you my brother?"

 **So, what did you think? I will try to update soon but summer vacation is coming up soon so I will update more often then. Please review or feel free to pm me. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows that I have got. See you soon.**

 **CammieAMorgan – It is neither but I hope that this chapter has answered your question. Thank you so much for the great comments.**

 **Shiacookie – Thank you!** **Cammie was in the preface but she won't be coming back because of what happened in the preface. If you can't work it out then pm me and I will let you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Here is chapter four. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just had really bad writer's block. Thank you for all the great reviews and for everyone that has actually read my story. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. I have forgotten to do this so far so I am going to start now.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's of this story. Ally Carter owns the rest of this amazing start of the fandom.**

 **P.P.S. There is one bad word in this chapter so if there are any readers who are below the suggested age for the rating then I apologize in advance. ;-)**

Chapter 4

"Jacob, do not answer that. And leave! You know exactly what your parents think." shouted Aunt Liz. A woman who is stronger and more dangerous than she looks.

"Thought. Mom died and Dad abandoned us. Who was it that looked after Emily when they had left? Me. Who was it that brought her to you when they couldn't cope anymore? Me. And who was it that- that h-had to run away b-because they didn't want to hurt anyone else? Me!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He must be my brother, but if he was… why wasn't I allowed to know. "If someone doesn't answer my question in the next thirty seconds then I will put Uncle Preston in a headlock!" I screamed and they all knew I was serious when I said that. "so, who is going to tell me?"

"Emily,-" Jake started.

"-we can't tell you." Aunt Macey finished for him even though I think that wasn't quite what he was going to say.

"Mace, you and Em…ily should probably be going. You don't want to be tired on your first day of spy school-", he paused for 7.32 seconds until he finally got it, "oh shit. I'm sorry Mace, I really tried and I kept the secret for 15 years. I think I did pretty good considering."

"I'm going to spy school! Why am I going to spy school?!"

"Because-"

"I think you should go or I will have to set Bex and Grant on you. You know you can't survive an encounter with both of them."

"Fine, but she needs to know the truth." As he walked out I couldn't help feeling like I already knew the truth, somewhere inside of me, I just have to find it.

That night I couldn't sleep. I had too many thoughts in my head. I knew deep down that I knew exactly what Jake had meant but I was too scared to find out.

Just as I was finally about to fall asleep (at 5:47), my phone buzzed. I picked it up and I had a text. I read:

 _See you soon Baby Gallagher Girl_

 _-Z_

Who the heck is ' _Z_ '?

 **So, what did you think? I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review or feel free to pm me. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows that I have got. See you soon.**

 **CammieAMorgan – Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. How did you like this chapter?**

 **MusicManipulator – Thank you! Hopefully this chapter has given you a clue as to what he did. I am going to finish this fanfic no matter what so don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Here is chapter five. Thank you for all the great reviews and for everyone that has actually read my story. Today I have decided to do a double upload. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's of this story. Ally Carter owns the rest of this amazing start of the fandom.**

Chapter 5

"GET UP EMILY, NOW! Up, up, up. If you don't get up now I will have to call Aunt Bex to do it for me and-" Aunt Macey shouted in my ear.

"I'm up!" Aunt Bex was the only person who was used as a threat to get me out of bed.

"Your mom used to be the exact same. If she had to get up at…," she looked at the clock on my wall, "4:37, then I would shout and if that didn't work. I would threaten that I would get Bex and then hey-presto, 'I'm up!'" This was the first time that she had mentioned any of my family for as long as I can remember.

"Is there a reason you woke me up at 4:40 then?

"Ah, yes there is. What big thing is happening today? Oh, I know, you're going to your new school today. Now, we need to make sure you have everything and then we need to get you ready for your trip." With that she walked, rather fast, into my walk-in closet and started chucking random clothes and shoes at me.

Within ten minutes (and 14 seconds) she had picked out an outfit, shoes and accessories to go with it. She had picked out a tiny, more-like-a-belt, black mini skirt, a very revealing black crop-top, 6 inch healed ankle boots, a small black leather purse and a small cross necklace. "This was the necklace that your mom wore for her first mission. That just so happened to be the first time she met her first boyfriend, Josh. I HATE Josh!"

"Why are we talking about bloody Josh Abrams? We haven't seen him since he almost killed Joe with that forklift…I've said too much." Said Aunt Bex as she silently (apart from the talking) walked into my bedroom.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Mace couldn't do her famous first-day-back makeover without her assistant now could she?"

"You what?"

"Yeah, we used to do makeovers all the time when we were at school. We shared a room with your mom and Aunt Liz." Said 'Mace'.

"Yeah. Hey, do you remember when me and Ca- Emily's mom had to show you round?"

"Yeah, we had a great time. And that was the first time I saw Joe."

"I'm glad you had a good time 'cause we didn't. Don't you remember, you called me the b word? But I do remember when you saw Joe; you were batting your eyelashes like nobody's business. Haha, that was funny!"

"Any way. What do you mean 'makeover'? Haven't you already done the makeover?"

"No way, we still need to do your hair and makeup."

Another half hour later they had finally finished doing my hair and makeup. I would say what they had done but I don't know. The only thing I did know was that they wouldn't go this full out just for my first day at school. They were up to something and, as a future trainee spy; I was going to find out.

"What are you two up to?"

"Well…"

 **So, what did you think? What do you think is going on? I will try to update soon. Please review or feel free to pm me. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows that I have got. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Here is chapter six. This is part two of the double upload. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's of this story. Ally Carter owns the rest of this amazing start of the fandom.**

Chapter 6

"Well…Everyyearsinceweweresophomoresgallagherhasdoneanexchangewithblackthournesotodaytheblackthourneboysinyouryearwillbegoingtogallagher. thethingisthattheywillintroduceyouafterthayhaveintroducedtheblackthourneboyssoyouneedtolookreallygoodbutbadasssoyoucanplaythemysteriousgirlact. Wow, I'm glad I got that out." _(Translation: Every year since we were sophomores Gallagher has done an exchange with Blackthoure so today the Blackthourne Boys in your year will be going to Gallagher. The thing is that they will introduce you after they have introduced the Blackthourne Boys so you need to look really good but bad-ass so you can play the mysterious girl act.)_ Said Aunt Bex in record speed. Seriously, she should enter that to the Guinness World Records. **(That literally took ages!)**

"Wait, what? All I heard was Every… Gallagher… Blackthourne…Boys…Mysterious girl act. Wait, there are going to be boys? Is that why you put me in this horrible bra and belt?"

"Yes that is why I put you in my favourite outfit of all time." Said Aunt Macey almost in hysterics. Beep, beep. "That must be the car. Come on then Em…ily, you need to come down stairs and say goodbye to everyone and then park your butt in the seat of that car with the gorgeous driver. Hey, why didn't we ever get hot limo drivers?"

"I'm going to school in a limo, cool…" Both of my aunts pulled me down stairs so I could say goodbye to my family.

Once we were downstairs all of my aunts went into the kitchen with smirkes on their faces. Hey, that's my smirk.

"Macey," Uncle Preston shouted at his wife, "did you approve of this outfit 'cause I don't!"

"Of course I did Preston; I chose it and forced her to wear it!"

"In which case I love it!" I am honestly worried for my uncle's life sometimes.

Suddenly the lights went out. I got ready to fight. Just 'cause a girl hasn't had any training doesn't mean that she can't pack a mean punch.

Just as I was about to attack anything I could find, the lights went back on and in front of me stood all three of my awesome aunts with a hand-luggage-sized suitcase held out to me. They slowly lifted to lid and I saw the most makeup I had ever seen in one place. (And I live with Macey).

"It's not all that it seems." They all said at the same time. They lifted out the makeup to reveal wigs, fake tan and coloured contacts. "And…" On the side they pressed a very-well hidden button which made a compartment pop out the side. In it were guns, napotine patches and other spy stuff.

"Wow."

"Right now you really need to go. Bye Em...ily" Everyone in the room except me said the last sentence at the same time.

They all walked me out the front door to the very shiny black limousine. The driver walked around the front of the car to see us and put my luggage in the trunk.

"It's like dejavoo." Aunt Bex said and everyone started laughing, except Aunt Macey.

"That is not funny. I didn't know it was him."

"Well hello ladies, gentlemen, Robert. May I ask what is so funny?" said the driver.

"Macey said that the driver was gor-"

"Don't you dare repeat that or I will phone you know who and tell him to bring his gun." To me that made no sense what so ever but to Aunt Bex it seemed to make perfect sense. It even seemed to scare her. That never happened.

"You must be Emily. I'm Joe Soloman. I'll be your Covert Operations teacher at Gallagher. I was also a very close friend of your parents." Said Joe

"Now I see why you didn't want Aunt Bex to say that you said the driver was gorgeous." I said laughing. Aunt Macey went bright red while giving me an evil look. If looks could kill, I would be dying a slow painful death right now.

Joe smirked at Macey. "So, you think I'm gorgeous?"

Aunt Macey responded with, "Shut up Joe." At the same time I said, "Hey, that's my smirk!"

"No, I will not shut up and no, that is not your smirk." What? "Anyway, we should probably get going so that you can make your big entrance."

"What big entrance?" I asked very confused. No one had said anything about a big entrance.

"You didn't tell her?" everyone shook their head. "Well then, I shall tell you in the car.

 **So what did you think? I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review or feel free to pm me. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows that I have got. See you soon.**

 **P.S. I have decided that I am going to be updating every Friday. Hopefully this is ok with you guys. It will definitely be easier for me to get chapters up when I am supposed to.**

 **MusicManipulator (C4) – What** _ **do**_ **you think is happening? I'm glad that you like the story. Hopefully you liked this double upload today.**

 **MusicManipulator (C5) – Of course I will continue. I am going to finish this fanfic no matter what. The next chapter will be up on Friday (August 12** **th** **).**

 **CammieAMorgan (C5) – Emily will be going to Gallagher in the next chapter which will be up on Friday (August 12** **th** **).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was really busy. So to make it up to you guys, I'm going to do an additional update this week but I don't know when so you will have to wait and see. This is chapter seven. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's of this story. Ally Carter owns the rest of this amazing start of the fandom.**

Chapter 7

Three words. Gallagher. Is. Massive!

"Right Miss… What is your last name?" said Joe. For a spy he is not very good at investigating people.

"You don't know?"

"Well, I know your real last name, i.e. your parent's last name, but I don't know what Macey and Preston told you."

"They just put me down as Emily Winters in school records but I don't know what they put me down as for this school."

"Should we go find out?" he said with a smirk.

As we walked up the grand staircase, I was beginning to wonder if I was up to all that this crazy school was going to offer. At the top of the stairs we turned into a long corridor. Just as we had turned into the corridor, a female voice called 'Come in' without even opening the door. They really were all spies.

Once we had got there, Joe opened a door to an office in which the voice had come from. Sat in the chair at the desk was a woman with a warm smile. She looks a bit like me.

"Hello Emily. I'm Rachel Soloman, the headmistress of The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. Now, what can I do for you both?"

"We wanted to know what Emily is registered as."

"Ah, okay. Let's see." She started rummaging around the many stacks of paper on her desk until she pulled out a thick folder. "Right, Emily Morgan Rachel Goode."

"Well then," said Joe, "there you go Emily, that is your real last name. Now, thanks so much Rach, you are a life saver." He kissed her on the cheek and then turned to me. "We need to go get you ready for your big entrance. See you later honey." He called over his shoulder to Headmistress Soloman.

Half an hour later I found myself stood in the air vents above the main hall above an empty table that ran the length of the room.

"When she says 'We are welcoming a new student so here she is…' that is when you go, ok?"

"O…k. So, how will that work?" I asked nervously trying not to make much noise as to give us away.

"The Blackthourne Boys will sit on this table. It would usually be an aisle but they put in the extra table for them…and you." Not long to go.

Ten minutes later, the big, heavy, wooden doors at the back of the room opened and in walked fifteen sophomores and five teachers. All male. They all walked up to the front of the room and onto the stage.

One at a time the teachers introduced themselves and then the boys followed. It seemed to take forever but finally the last one had finished telling the rest of the student body what their codename.

"I'm going to go in now but I'll see you in a few minutes ok?"

He turned and left and then a few seconds later walked into the hall saying, "Sorry I'm late. I had something that I had to take care of." He wasn't actually lying, just stretching the truth.

"Today, we will be welcoming a new student to our sisterhood. So, here she is…"

It was time!

 **So what did you think? I was going to write more but I thought that I would be evil. The next chapter will be up on Friday (August 19** **th** **). Please review or feel free to pm me. Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows that I have got. See you soon.**

 **MusicManipulator – I'm glad to know that you are enjoying it so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too. See you soon for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Here is chapter eight. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's of this story. Ally Carter owns the rest of this amazing start of the fandom.**

Chapter 8

Hearing my cue, I jumped out of the air vent. As I was plummeting through the air I could just imagine what people were thinking about a girl falling through the air into the dining hall of a top secret spy school. I landed in a low crouch and put my hand down too to steady myself and then rose so I was standing at the end of the table.

If it were up to me I would have climbed off the table straight away and run away from all of the stares. But it wasn't. So, I strutted down the length of the table the way Aunt Macey had taught me. As I walked I saw the boys' jaws drop as they stared at me. Even though I hated all this attention, I plastered my signature smirk and continued walking until I got to the end of the table then climbed down and walked up onto the stage.

Headmistress Soloman gestured to the podium with the microphone on it so I walked over to it to begin introducing myself.

"Hi everyone. I'm Emily Goode and I am a sophomore. I will be on the CoveOps track but I may be in some classes with some of the younger students to start off with as I have not had any training in this field of work besides what my aunts and uncles have taught me. I look forward to meeting you all." Once I had finished I sent a smirk in the direction of the boys and then went to sit with my new class mates.

I sat next to Grace, my cousin. "Hi, I'm Tara Walters; daughter of Tina Walters. You may have heard of her." Said the girl opposite from me and extended her hand for me to shake. I ignored her. Plus, I didn't have the slightest idea who she was talking about.

Because of this 'mystery girl' act, I didn't answer any of the personal questions that people asked me unless the asked how me and Grace knew each other, that I would answer. I thought I was doing a brilliant job at being the mystery new girl but that was mainly because I didn't know the answers to half the questions they were asking, 'Who are your parents?', so to those I simply replied classified like Joe had told me to do when we were in the car on the way here.

After dinner Joe found me, which wasn't very hard, and took me to my room. He said that the rest of the students slept in dorm rooms but that I was getting a room to myself. The exact room that my father had stayed in during the time in which he had been a student at the academy. I didn't quite get that, it's an all-girls school isn't it?

 **So what did you think? I was going to write more but I wanted to get it up so here it is. I know this is probably really annoying and confusing, but I'm going to change my update date to Saturday. Hopefully this is still Goode, pardon the pun, with you guys.**

 **MusicManipulator – I hope you like this chapter too. No, I am not putting this story up for adoption, nor am I planning to. As I said I will be updating on Saturdays now so the next chapter will be up on Saturday August 27** **th** **. See you next time.**

 **Guest – Hi Lucy. Thank you for reviewing. For some reason I got really excited when I got my first guest review from you so thank you. I will definitely be finishing this story no matter what so don't worry. If you want to pm me to let me know what you were confused about then I will try to get back to you as soon as possible to explain. Thanks for saying I'm a good writer. It is great to hear because I don't agree, I just write this for fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. Here is chapter nine. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's of this story. Ally Carter owns the rest of this amazing start of the fandom.**

Chapter 9

We got to my room and Joe opened the door. My room is huge. I had a double bed with black sheets, matching curtains and the rest of my furniture all in black. At the far end of my room were two doors. I opened the first one to find a walk-in closet already filled with my clothes and uniform. There was also a whole wall dedicated to shoes, I'm pretty sure aunt Macey had something to do with this.

I was just about to walk out when I spotted two light switches on the wall. I flicked the first on and a string of fairy lights that came on, it looked magical with them surrounding the room. Then I flicked the second switch but instead of turning on a light the wall at the far end slid to the side to reveal a new wall. But this wall was dedicated to all things spy.

There were disguises, weapons, laptops in every colour and size, clothes for P&E and any other equipment a spy could possibly need. It was magical.

"We didn't think you would find that for at least another week." Said Joe from the doorway.

I walked past him to the other door to find a big bathroom. Is this all mine?

"Here is your class schedule," said Joe, handing me a piece of paper,"you should probably get some sleep before your classes start tomorrow." He turned and started to walk out of the room but just before he reached the door. "Oh, and by the way, welcome to Gallagher."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see sunlight peeking around the edges of the curtains. I got up slowly, still tired, and made my way over to my closet. I opened the door and searched for my uniform.

Once I was ready I walked out of my room and closed my door behind me. I slowly made my way to the grand hall for breakfast. As I was just about to walk in I noticed a sign. It said 'Español'.

I didn't understand the sign until I walked into the room and noticed that everyone was speaking Spanish. 'Shit,' I thought, 'I haven't spoken Spanish in years'.

I walked over to sit with Grace and was greeted by a chorus of 'Hola's and 'Buenos dias's. I sat down and took some woffles for breakfast whilst I said to Grace, "What's going on?"

"Tenemos que hablar en el idioma que se dice en el tablero. Hoy en día es español así que tenemos que hablar en español." Grace explained but I still didn't understand why we had to speak which ever language was on the board.

"¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que tenemos que practicar." Oh so we needed to practice.

After I had finished my breakfast I raced back to my room to get my stuff for my first class. A looked at my schedule and looked to see what my class was.

P&E

P&E Barn

Mr Goode

 **So what did you think? Please review or feel free to pm me. I am currently on holiday, can anyone guess where?, so sorry if there are lots of mistakes as I have written this on my kindle and phone. See you next Saturday. :-)**

 **P.S. It really is great when I get a review and they are all really lovely but you can give my tips or things I can do better as it really helps.**

 **MusicManipulator - I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you liked this chapter too. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. This is chapter 10. Sorry I've been MIA for a while but I've been seriously busy with school. I did write this chapter a few weeks ago but it didn't sound right so I have decided to rewrite it. I have been having a bit of a hard time with an internal battle in my brain which sounds really cliché. I really hope you guys like this chapter because it truly means so much too me when you guys leave such amazing reviews and even you reading my work lights a fire inside of me and it makes me really happy to know that I have finally found a purpose for my life even if that is just to write really crappy stories on a website where no one knows me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places from the original books cos if I did I probably wouldn't be writing a disclaimer right now.**

Chapter 10

As I walked into the P&E barn I got an idea of why this lesson does not take place inside the rest of the school. There were gym mats along every wall and covering the floor. At one end I saw the girls and the boys going through different doors. I followed the girls into the large changing room to get changed and then exited the room to find the teacher, Mr Goode, standing in the middle of the barn with a smirk on his face. Sorry, my smirk. Anyway, we all gathered around him to hear what we would be doing.

"Right. Today we will be having a tournament but this isn't any ordinary tournament, this is a boys vs girls match that will take place all lesson so let's get started. Oh, and because I'm so kind the new girl will be fighting the n this class. I've heard the new girl is quite a fighter. So they will be going last, right first pair…"

So the tournament started and gradually people made their way over to the mat for their match. With one match to go Gallagher were leading by five points. Oh wait… I'm in the last match. I made my way to the middle to face the boys I was against. "And just to make this more interesting," Mr Goode said, "this match is worth ten points. Begin."

I didn't even think about the prize of winning this match, all that was in my head was how I was going to kick this boys ass. And so the fight began.

We started to circle each other but then he started talking to me. "Hi, I'm Mark McGregor and you are?"

I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to distract me but for some reason I replied. "The name's Goode, Emily Goode."

"So Miss Goode, if your new, how are you so Goode at fighting?"

"My aunts and uncles taught me."

"And who would they be?"

"They're Macey and Preston Winters, Liz and Jonas Anderson and Bex and Grant Newman, AKA Peacock, Penguin, Bookworm, Hacker, Duke and Duchess."

"So you _do_ know how to fight. What's your favourite move, mine's the pineapple." The next thing I knew I was on the floor and he was pinning me down. "So what's your favourite move?"

"Mines called the Goode." using a sequence of intricate kicks, flips and punches, I had him pinned to the ground in 14.3 seconds, "And that's why no one has ever beaten me in a fight, not even the Duke or Duchess. Bye" And that was the end of Mark McGregor…only kidding, I only knocked him out.

"Class dismissed!" Mr Goode shouted with a chuckle.

Over the day, news spread of my victory against Mark and by dinner I was famous throughout the school.

"Oh my gosh Emily, you are amazing. I'm Tiana, by the way, Tiana Walters. My mom is Tina Walters, by the way, maybe you've heard of her. Now I've heard about your victory against Mark and I wanted to personally congratulate you. Also, how are you such a good fighter? My sources say you were trained by Duchess and Duke. My sources also say that you are related to Mr Goode. Is that true?"

Did this girl ever stop talking? I had heard about her mom from my aunts and from what I've heard Tiana is very much like her mom. Her mom was the school gossip and claimed that her 'sources' told her all about people's secrets. Now do you see how they are similar?

"Yes Tiana, I was trained by Duke and Duchess but I was also trained by Peacock, Penguin, Hacker and Bookworm."

"And are you related to Mr Goode? Is he your dad?"

"No! I mean, I don't think I'm related to him. I don't know who any of my blood family are except my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother!" she said sliding into the seat next to me. "What is his name?"

"Jacob…Jake" I said correcting myself.

"Is he hot?"

"Eww, Tiana that is gross!"

"What? I was only asking." We both laughed. We sat and continued talking and some of the others joined in too. That was until our conversation was interrupted by blaring sirens screaming 'CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK." Five teachers left through a back exit.

Everyone stood up and started moving towards the big wooden doors of the grand hall and were about to open them when the sirens suddenly stopped.

"It is ok students; please return to your seats." Headmistress Soloman called to everyone. We all made our way to our seats to sit back down. "Now it appears that we have a visitor. The reason for the code black was that the visitor did not use the proper entrance; therefore he was believed to be a security risk. They will be joining us-"

The doors burst open and in walked my brother along with the five teachers who had left before. At first I thought they were staying near him to make sure he didn't cause any trouble but then I noticed that they were carrying something.

"Jake!" Mr Goode and I shouted. We both stood up and ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Go and sit down Emster- I mean Emily."

My mind replayed the same memory as before. I had heard him called me that before. Realisation washed over me and then everything went black.

 **How was that? I have started writing a new story but I don't know when or if I will be posting it. It is also next generation but with different characters and plot line. Please review and all that stuff that all authors ask you to do. See you soon guys. And this time I mean it. :-)**

 **CammieAMorgan - Thank you sooooooooo much for all of your support. You are amazing and it is nice to know that you like my writing. :-)**

 **MusicManipulator - Thank you. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **Blackthorne Boy - Thank you for taking your time to review. I hope you liked this chapter. I will definitely be updating more frequently now.**


End file.
